Devices for preparing a coffee beverage are known devices in the state of the art. Typically, these devices extract coffee by the use of a particular machine where hot water passes through a filter which contains unpressed ground coffee, the infused hot water being then deposited by gravity into a carafe below, where the coffee beverage is retained. Typically, these machines comprise a water tank and a pump which sends the heated water into a container where a paper filter containing coffee is arranged. The hot water submerges the coffee and, after passing through the filter, falls by gravity into an appropriate carafe below suited for maintaining the beverage hot for a long time since it is heated by a specific electrical warming plate. However, these devices have to be cleaned after each use, are not made disposable and the paper filter needs to be replaced every time a new coffee beverage is prepared. Furthermore, the process requires long time and the beverage preparation is not optimized, varying from one extraction to another.
Other known manual devices or methods for preparing coffee beverages typically need a paper filter containing coffee, through which hot water flows in order to obtain the targeted beverage. In one way or another, when the user makes the process manually, plenty of operations need to be performed from the user's side for the preparation and for the cleaning afterwards, which renders the process very inconvenient, tiresome and time consuming.
Using capsules comprising coffee inside, through which water is injected to brew the beverage, also presents several disadvantages, such as for example, the cost of the capsules and the packaging space needed to arrange and keep these capsules.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a disposable flexible pack from which a coffee beverage can be extracted in a reduced time, where recipes and extraction parameters are automatically adapted such that the beverage preparation is optimized.
Moreover, the pack needs to be easy to use, clean and requiring the least of input operations from the side of the consumer.
The present invention comes to provide a solution to the above-described needs, as it will be further explained. The invention also aims at other objects and particularly at the solution of other problems as will appear in the rest of the present description.